Amistad
by Ex umbra
Summary: Karma y Nagisa son amigo pero tal vez eso ya no sea suficiente


**Disclaimer: **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D

**Amistad**

Era un día caluroso y aprovechando que Karasuma les había dado la tarde libre porque tenia asuntos que atender; la clase E decidió ir a la piscina, todos se encontraban jugando disfrutando del agua o por lo menos la mayoría, Nagisa había visto como de pronto Karma se había alejado sin decir nada, así que decidió seguirlo a la profundidad del bosque.

-¿Pasa algo Karma-kun?- dijo Nagisa cuando encontró a su amigo sentado en una piedra.

-Nada, solo estaba cansado de escuchar a ese pulpo y sus estúpidas reglas- hablo sin mostrar interés alguno.

-Si, Korosensei puede ser un poco exagerando en algunas ocasiones- dijo con cara de resignación, sabia que esa era una las cosas que su maestro jamás cambiaría.

-No solo es exagerado, es molesto- sabia que Nagisa no solía utilizar ese termino para referirse a Korosensei.

-De todas formas sigo pensado que tuvimos suerte de que él se convirtiera en nuestro profesor- sonrió felizmente, viendo esa sonrisa nadie pensaría que ese chico de apariencia delicada podía guardar una estupenda sed de sangre.

Karma no dijo nada, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Nagisa pero de todas formas no pensaba decirlo en voz alta, se quedaron unos minutos en un silencio que no era precisamente incomodo sino mas bien tenso.

-De todas formas Nagisa-kun, ¿Solo viniste a hablarme del pulpo?- dijo levantándose la roca y viendo de reojo al de cabello azul.

-¿Deseas hablar de otra cosa?- pregunto curioso sin voltear a ver a su compañero.

-Podríamos hablar de lo bien que te ves con falda-dijo burlonamente intentando provocarlo.

-¡No juegues con eso Karma-kun!-grito sonando un poco desesperado, aunque hasta cierto punto ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de bromas de parte se su amigo.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué me seguiste?- dijo poniéndose enfrente de su compañero.

-Es que se me hizo raro que te fueras de pronto- estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Acaso estabas preocupado por mi?- dijo sonriendo gatunamente, era una sonrisa totalmente diferente de las que hace cuando esta a punto de cometer una maldad.

-Si- desvió un poco la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban tenuemente, sabia que como su amigo era normal que se preocupara por él pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado.

-Que tierno te preocupas por mi- dijo un tanto burlón, pero saber eso lo hacia sentirse extrañamente bien.

Entonces sin decir nada mas Karma avanzo un poco mas obligando a Nagisa a retroceder hasta que la espalda del menor choco contra un árbol, la distancia que había entre ellos era muy corta y la sonrisa del pelirrojo no se borraba, entonces se inclino hacia adelante hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura del mas bajo, se miraban con una gran intensidad como si con eso pudieran descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Karma puso una mano en la cadera de Nagisa y acerco un poco más su rostro a su amigo el cual no hacia nada para alejarlo, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros que cualquiera que los viera desde afuera consideraría peligrosos pero para ellos eran molestos, sentían como si una corriente eléctrica los invadía debido a la cercanía y era precisamente en esos momentos en que la línea de la amistad se tornaba difusa, sabían de la conexión que existía entre ellos pero nunca se atrevían a darle nombre y hasta el momento esto era lo mas lejos que habían llegado.

-¡Chicos!- escucharon una voz femenina acercándose y se separaron rápidamente justo a tiempo para vez como la pequeña figura de Kayano aparecía de entre los arboles.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Nagisa respirando con un poco de rapidez por la adrenalina de casi haber sido descubiertos y por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

-Estamos planeando un asesinato y los necesitamos – sonrío felizmente.

-¿Dónde esta el pulpo?-pregunto Karma.

-Tenía calor así que decidió irse a compra un helado, dijo que regresaría en veinte minutos.

-¿Hace cuanto se fue?-hablo Nagisa.

-Hace casi diez minutos, tarde en encontrarlo chicos se alejaron mucho.

-Bueno pues vamos, no perdamos mas tiempo- dijo Karma sin interés, sabia que era poco probable que Korosensei cayera en una trampa que no estuviera bien planeada.

Comenzaron a caminar todos juntos hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la clase y Kayano miro de reojo a los dos chicos que caminaban junto a ella, realmente no había tardado tanto en encontrarlos pero se había escondido a observar la escena hasta que ya no lo resistió, amaba a Nagisa pero era totalmente consiente de la extraña relación que mantenían sus compañeros, sabia que en cualquier momento dejaría de llevar el nombre de amistad, así que se conformaba con retrasarlo solo un poco mas.

Desde la altura de un árbol perfectamente escondido Korosensei observaba toda la escena, se sentía feliz por los chicos que al parecer por fin se estaban animando a dar el primer paso pero no podía evitar sentir lastima por la joven de cabello verde, ya que sabia que en ese triangulo amoroso seria la que mas sufriría.

-Nurufufu, realmente esta será la historia más jugosa del libro romántico que publicare-dijo a la nada para emprender el vuelo a comprar su helado y así no levantar sospechas cuando regresara.

FIN

Este es el primer fic que hago espero que no me haya quedado tan mal XD, de ahora en adelante intentare escribir mas de ellos :)

¿Me dejan un review?


End file.
